


Try It On For Size

by InfrequentlyBlue



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And Humerus, Bara Sans, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Humorous, Large Clothes, Lorg Sans, No Sin in Sight, Pick Up Lines, Smol Reader, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ambiguous reader, but i love the scene too much, cute things happen, gender neutral reader, puns, this entire fic has caused me so much trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfrequentlyBlue/pseuds/InfrequentlyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus left for work early this morning and Sans should be following suit anytime now, leaving you alone in the house for the rest of the day.  </p><p>  The coast is clear, time to enact your plan!   Only, you hadn't expected on Sans returning home so early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try It On For Size

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out much longer than I thought. I actually wrote this yesterday but I had to rewrite the ending because things got a little sinful where they shouldn't have. I blame Sans. Anyways, enjoy the fluff.
> 
> *Now with an edited Summary! And a couple of added tags.*

  Today is Saturday.

  Which means both Papyrus and Sans have work today, giving you the perfect chance to enact your plan.

  You're relaxing on the living room couch when the opportunity presents itself. Your eyes are closed as you half doze, determined not to move from this position. Not even if the house is set ablaze, which, due to Papyrus having already headed out to work, is very unlikely.

  You hear Sans enter the room, his steps not muffled by slippers for once, as his current job requires a uniform. He pauses slightly, supposedly seeing your sleeping form, before continuing on much more quietly than before.

  You track his progress throughout the house as you continue to feign sleep, nearly falling asleep for real until you suddenly feel a shadow fall across your form. A bony hand brushes a lock of hair out of your eyes before pulling away, instead being replace by a set of teeth in a makeshift kiss. You hear a quiet, "night, little one." before the presence pulls away, footsteps heading to the door. A jingle of keys and a click later and you're now alone in the house.

  You inhale deeply, allowing yourself a moment to will away your blush before sitting up and exhaling. Now was the perfect time to enact your plan, lingering embarrassment or not.

  You scurry up the stairs at a pace only slightly faster than normal, anticipation chasing it's tail in your chest. Your posture screams 'confident' as you walk down the hall, head held high and steps unfaltering. However, the moment you stop in front of Sans' door you hesitate, nerves returning in full force. You take another deep breath before reaching out and turning the knob.

  The door clicks open and you let out a breath, having been unsure whether or not it would've been locked. You take a step inside and stand still for a moment, allowing your eyes to adjust before sliding the door nearly closed behind you, careful to leave it open a crack in order to assist you in navigating the dark room. It only takes a quick scan to find what you're looking for once you can see again, and you feel a swell of victory well up inside you. A quick hop, stumble, and a jump and you're suddenly at the foot of Sans' mattress, your prize thrown haphazardly over one of the pillows at the head of the bed.

  You take a glance at the path leading around the bed, instead deciding on the safer route and climbing atop of it. As you quickly crawl across the large surface, careful to not get tangled up in the unmade blankets, you can't help but to marvel at the sheer size of it. It was like being a kid in your parents' bed again, only it so much _bigger_. You refocus as you reach the head of the bed, unable to help the smile that breaks free despite being slightly out of breath.

  You pull the jacket towards you, that sense of victory multiplying ten fold as you stand up and pull it on. The ends of it fall past your knees and the sleeves are almost double the length of your arms. You giggle helplessly as you pull the hood up, unable to zip it up with the sleeves as they are. You twirl a bit and your giggles intensify, it's ridiculously big on you, the fluff on the collar being enough to impede your vision with the hood off.

You love it.

  Unfortunately, having the hood on as you do keeps you from seeing how the room brightens as the door is pushed open fully. It does not, however, impede your hearing, and while you may not hear Sans' surprised snort over your own giggles, you do hear his voice when he speaks.

"and here i thought it was my pants you've been wanting to get into, sweetheart."

  You yelp and spin around, panicking momentary before sheepishly lifting up the hood enough to see where Sans is leaned against the doorway. He lifts his weight from the door frame and slowly walks towards the bed, avoiding the mess much more easily than you did. He stops in front of you and you take a moment to gawk at the fact that you _still_  don't quite reach his height despite standing on the mattress, before your attention is reclaimed by his hands leaving his pockets.

  He pops the zipper into place and zips it up for you, his eyes trailing up your form as he does so, grin growing impossibly wider. The piece of clothing is so huge on you that the the top of the zipper begins around the middle of your sternum, the shoulders so broad that they threaten to slip off if you move too quickly. Once finished his hands return to their respective pockets, albeit reluctantly. It takes him a moment longer to return his gaze to your face, and by then you've regain enough sense to question why he was back not even ten minutes after leaving.

"i, uh, grabbed the wrong lunch and got curious 'bout where you'd gone to. didn't expect to catch you tryin' to _jack_ my _jacket_."

  The glint in his eyes is one you've seen many times before, either he had one hell of a pun or he was about to descend into tease-the-human-mode, so you quickly comb your mind for something to say, blurting out the first thing you can think of.

"Do you like raisins?"

  He blinks, startled, so you repeat yourself, this time a little bit more confident and a little less rushed. This was most certainly not how you had expected this to happen, but you'd be lying if you said that you hadn't wanted to ask him this for quite some time.

  He's quiet for a moment more, staring at you silently, long enough to prompt you to complete the horrid pun with, "Then how 'bout a date?"

  You really wish that you had come up with a better way to say this than with such a cheesy pick up line, though, or at least a better one than that.

  The lights of his eyes flick rapidly across your face, shock shrinking them into pin pricks smaller than you've ever seen before. The blush that adorns his cheekbones is so faint that you doubt you would've been able to see it had it not been for the lack of light in the room.

  "you aren't tryin' to _pull the wool_  over my eyes, are you, pal?" He asks, tone somehow serious despite the play on words. You shake your head to confirm that, no, you aren't, and nervously await his answer. He goes to say something, then stops, surprise melting away as his smile slowly grows more wide and real. One of his hands returns to meet with your own jacket covered one, carefully freeing it before tugging you lightly off of the mattress.

"heh, sure thing, doll. i've been due a day off, anyways."

**Author's Note:**

> This gave me so much more trouble than it should've. I'm never writing something without at least a day of mulling over the baseline again. I have two more scenes in mind that I've been wanting to write, one fluff and one slightly in between fluff and sin, but I'll probably write those another day seeing as this thing doubled in length and took four hours more to fix up than I thought it would. 
> 
> Instead I think I'll work on the baseline for the sequel to "A Sweet Taste" some more. ;3c


End file.
